


Silk

by greerwatson



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greerwatson/pseuds/greerwatson
Summary: This story was originally posted to FKFIC-L@LISTS.PSU.EDU on 2 April 2020.
Kudos: 6





	Silk

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted to FKFIC-L@LISTS.PSU.EDU on 2 April 2020.

March had come in like a lamb. The buds of the snowdrops had opened; and, though the weather had promptly turned chill again, they nodded bravely and melted gaps in the snow. So delicate, those flowers; but they were tough. Vampires are hardy, too. Urs often walked along the side streets at night, away from the neon and the crowds; and she did so with no fear of lurkers in the shadows. As she passed the small downtown gardens, she rejoiced in the first sight of spring, blooming under the trees.

March went out like a lion. Even now, the showers of April had not yet quite cleared the last of the snow; and it stayed “below the seasonal norm”, as the weather man put it. Spring was coming; but it was not yet here. That night, Urs walked past a late-opening florist’s shop and was tempted to pop in. An impulse buy. She walked home carrying a dangling bag with the little pot, and momentarily regretted the purchase; but, in her lone small room, the buds of the crocus flared into purple silk cradling a heart of gold.


End file.
